


Turnabout and (un)fair play

by wildcursive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, everyone at the citadel is a prankster, this is really silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcursive/pseuds/wildcursive
Summary: The Insomnian press would have a field day if they found out some of the things that go on in the Citadel out of the public eye. Like all the pranks.Written for day 6 of Ignis fluff week





	Turnabout and (un)fair play

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! Finals kicked my ass, but I couldn't not do something for Ignis fluff week (especially after the episode, I need to lie down just thinking about it), though I might be a bit late for this submission. This fic was written for day six and hopefully involves proper amounts of puns and jokes gone wild to count. Hope you enjoy!

It starts with a prank, as so many things do these days, Ignis thinks. Noctis was a playful child and despite the hardship of the years after the Marilith, he never quite lost that side of his, even if it got buried under layers of aches and lack of energy. It's been the regular order of things for as long as he can remember, with Noctis always saying that he is doing it because Ignis needs to let his hair down sometimes (and one time he had meant it quite literally, having switched Ignis' hair gel with a hand soap of a similar scent and consistency, but none of the hold and very prone to foaming when he tried washing it off). Even Gladio is involved, with pranks between Shield and Prince taking on a much more physical and messy form, which Ignis declines to get involved with. Prompto is likely in on the game too, but Ignis has not witnessed him becoming victim or perpetrator, as it is always Prince against his Crownsguard one-on-one and not a free-for-all.

In this particular case, Ignis has to admire Noct's dedication. He has not only managed to somehow sneak into his apartment and steal every single belt and pair of suspenders he owns, he must have managed to do it in the early morning hours too, as Ignis had woken up just before sunrise and had seen no disturbance in the outfit that was hanging on his wardrobe door ready for the morning's meetings when he left for an early run. He lets out a resigned sigh at the prospect of not being at his most presentable, but he can always button up his jacket and be sure that his belts will have miraculously reappeared by the evening.

In truth, he knows he enjoys these pranks way more than he is supposed to, despite the inconvenience caused, which to Noct's credit is always on the edge of annoying, but never excessive and impeding. They always put his friend in a subtly joyful mood, which is much preferable to the tired apathy Ignis is powerless against some days. He also tells himself he doesn't enjoy the attention, but deep down he can admit that the fact the Prince feels him close enough to keep up this prank war is feeding his inappropriate affections.

His pants and shirt sit looser and Ignis knows he will be slightly bothered and pulling at them throughout the whole day, just as Noctis probably predicted. He buttons up his jacket and hopes there won't be any important meetings during the day.

He is summoned to a meeting with the King, because the Six would not have it any other way. He pulls at everything one last time and enters to deliver the expected report. Regis listens to him with a neutral expression, but when Ignis finishes there's a small smile playing on his lips.

"There is something a bit off with you today Ignis, does that perchance have something to do with my son?"

"Yes, Majesty."

"Dare I ask what he did this time?"

"Stole every single belt in my possession, Majesty," he sighs.

"Ah, subtle, although not very creative, considering how much practice he has had."

"Indeed, Majesty," Ignis answers with a small smile. Were it someone else they would probably be surprised at the King's easy-going attitude towards his son's not very princely behavior. Were it someone else however, they would also not know of the regularity of such occurrences on Citadel grounds. The press would have a field day, Ignis thinks, if word got out about not only the Prince, but also the King's just as long-standing and no less elaborate prank competition with his Shield.

The afternoon means the end of Citadel meetings and a trip to Noctis' apartment. At almost 20 the Prince manages his living space much better, so Ignis mostly has to take care of stocking his kitchen and preparing meals, for which Noctis rarely has the energy (and still has not acquired the proper skill) after a day of lectures. When they were younger Ignis' obvious retaliation for today's prank would be to mess with Noct's dinner, but he has been meaning to try out a new twist on the recipe for his favorite paella and there would be no joy in ruining that. He is also a much better tactician now and will take his time with the proper response.

Noctis comes home soon after he has started cooking and by the time he has emerged from his room having showered and changed into soft sweatpants and a worn t-shirt, dinner is almost ready. He is lounging on the couch, occupied with his phone when Ignis brings their plates to the dining table.

"Sup Specs, you don't seem as up _tight_ ," he greets attempting to sound casual, but still putting a tad too much emphasis on the last syllable.

"Very funny, Noct. Although I must admit I am impressed you got up so early in order to execute this one."

"Ha." A lazy, satisfied smile appears on his friend's face and Ignis has to remind himself of his station and suppress the untowards and less than friendly affection it is making him feel. "You make the mistake of thinking I went to sleep." The last word is almost lost in a long yawn.

"Take care not to faceplant in your dinner then," he responds, pushing away thoughts of wiping the self-satisfied smile that is now back in a less than convectional manner as he goes back to the kitchen bring a pitcher of water.

When he returns Noctis has taken his seat on the table and is still smiling. This is probably why Ignis does not really look at his food as he takes his first bite, occupied with not spilling the water or dropping his utensils like the fool he is. He does spill some in his consequent rush to bring the full glass to his mouth after the taste of what must be half a teaspoon of purely salt assaults his senses. Noctis is chuckling.

"What's up, Iggy, problem with your _recipeh_?" he asks in a poor imitation of Ignis' accent.

Ignis is still spluttering and reaches to refill his glass.

"Did you think I wouldn't be ready for you to tamper with my food after today, Spe-" he cuts himself off mid-word as Ignis lowers his glass to look at him. "You didn't tamper with the food," he says quietly, eyes wide, taking in what Ignis knows is his most stern expression.

"I did not indeed. But you, Noct," he begins, right hand coming to grasp the edge of the table "will absolutely _reci-pay_ for this."

Bracing his arm on the table, Ignis lifts himself up from his sitting position and by the time he becomes conscious of the movement he is ready to grab for the Prince in a very undignified and not at all suited to an advisor way. He has only a split second to ask himself what exactly he was going to do once he reached for Noct, because the next moment the choice is taken out of his hands as said man has reached across the table to grab his shirt collar with both hands and is now kissing him.

His mind goes blank for a second before he realizes Noctis’ lips are moving under his and he only manages to grip the table even harder as he attempts to respond before he is released.

“Hm, too salty,” Noctis concludes, trying to keep his voice steady, but there is a telling tinge of red on his cheeks and his eyes when they meet Ignis’ betray his uncertainty.

“You can only blame yourself,” he responds, licking the last of it off his lips before rounding the table to kiss him properly. 

And if the next morning the Prince sleepily accepts a cup of coffee from his advisor with a smile and a kiss, only to immediately spit out his first salty gulp, it is because turnabout’s fair play, said advisor reasons and goes to find where his belts and suspenders are stashed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are love and you can find me [@aro-hawke](http://aro-hawke.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you are so inclined!


End file.
